The provision of nail care services to individuals in the past has required the individual to visit a nail care salon which in general is remote from the normal activity of the individual. Not only is travel time and parking a problem, with respect to the provision of nail care services, the length of time required for such services as manicures, the sculpting and painting of nails, and provision of acrylic nails, tips or fills is also a problem.
In the process, the polish that is already on the nails is removed, cuticles and nails are trimmed and filed, and new polish is applied. Additional services include hand massage and conversation.
It has been found, however, that rather than taking up to an hour for the complete process, properly trained personnel can complete the entire process in less than fifteen minutes. This is due to the provision of all materials and instruments adjacent a nail care station, along with limited conversation.
One place where quick efficient nail care services are required is at or adjacent the gates of an airport terminal. While in the past it had been thought that the amount of time necessary to be spent for nail care services precluded providing nail care services in airports, it has now been found that such services would be desirable if deliverable in a reasonably short amount of time. Due to the type of work involved, many flight attendants break nails, and the ability to have nails repaired on-the-spot has not heretofore been provided within the airport terminal or facility. Moreover, persons whose flights have been delayed would be responsive to the provision of on site nail care services if such services could be relatively quickly provided so as to prevent missing a plane. Moreover, providing nail care services adjacent the gate or other activity would give the individual the convenience of nail care, not only in a sufficiently short period of time, but in close proximity to area of other activities such as waiting to board a plane.
While nail services have in the past been provided in fixed locations where running water is not a problem, there is a need to provide nail care services adjacent locations where other normal activity is taking place. The provision of fixed location nail care services at locations removed from a gate for instance will not accommodate the public whose time constraints are short, such as at an airport terminal or in a medical care facility.